1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing device, an additional information providing method, and a computer-readable storage medium, which are adapted to provide a detection result of additional information which may be added to every page of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic information which is created by another person can be easily acquired with development of information networks. Although the acquisition of electronic information is made easy, there is a problem that the acquired electronic information may be altered without receiving approval of the author.
To eliminate the problem, an apparatus and method of detecting a falsification is proposed, wherein an electronic watermark (additional information) is added to image data and detection of a falsification is carried out based on the additional information added to the image data. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-121655 discloses an apparatus and method of this type.
Moreover, in recent years, with the spread of image forming devices with a copying function, the copying of a document by an image forming device is easily carried out. Although the reproduction of a document is made easy, there is a problem that a document on which image data of confidential information is printed may also be reproduced illegally.
To eliminate the problem, an apparatus and method of inhibiting the reproduction of a document is proposed, wherein security information (additional information) is added to image data of a document and the reproduction of the document is inhibited based on the additional information added to the image data. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-201069 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-035491 disclose an apparatus and method of this type.
Generally, the additional information added to image data on a page basis (or on a page number basis) is detected and a detection result history list on a job basis (or on a job ID basis) is generated based on the detection results on a page basis for all the pages of a document.
FIG. 14 illustrates an example of a detection result history list on a job basis according to the related art (in a case of falsification detection).
In the following, the term “page basis” relates to one of front and back surfaces of each sheet of physical recording sheets which constitute a document. For example, in a case of PDF (portable document format) data, the term “page basis” relates to one of a set of page images of the PDF data displayed on a display device in a page-by-page manner.
In the following, the term “job basis” relates to the whole document. For example, in a case of a document containing 100 pages, the term “job basis” relates to image processing of the whole document which is started with a 1st page image data of the document and terminated with a 100th page image data of the document.
In a case of the detection result history list on a job basis as illustrated in FIG. 14, there is a problem that, if the user views the job outline result history screen, the user is unable to clearly grasp the detection result of the document. This will require the user to check a document (job) the detection result of which the user does not have to view.
That is, if the user does not check the respective page detection results on a page basis, the user is unable to grasp whether the document contains a falsification. For example, in the case of the detection result list on a job basis as illustrated in FIG. 14, if the page detection results on a page basis include irregular detection results (such as “information for detecting falsification is not added”, “additional information is not added”, “additional information cannot be extracted”, and “falsification is detected” as in FIG. 14), the user has to further check the detection result detailed list on a page basis, in order to grasp the irregular detection result.